


Hobbies

by Tabithian



Series: Patchwork [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, this stress thing of yours," Steph starts out with, like Tim's "stress thing" is a fad, or a trend, or some craze or whatever people want to call it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/31319868955) got me thinking about finger stripes, and then I wrote a quick little DickTim ficlet? :D?

"So, this stress thing of yours," Steph starts out with, like Tim's "stress thing" is a fad, or a trend, or some craze or whatever people want to call it.

"Steph - "

"It's the weirdest thing," Steph says, hopping over the back of the couch to land next to him, gravity and momentum pulling the two of them close. Close enough for her to lean her head against his and say, "Knitting."

"What?"

"I was talking to Dinah, who was talking to Babs," Steph says, hooking her arm in Tim's. "Who was saying something about stress and knitting."

Tim has a terrible feeling. "Steph, no." Like she'll listen to him.

"I wasn't really listening that closely, but." Steph pokes his cheek. "They got into how awesome knitting needles are for fighting."

What?

"So. We, as in you and I, are going to the craft store for knitting supplies."

He can't possibly have heard that right. "You want to get knitting supplies."

"Well, mostly the needles because Cass wants to test them out, but, yeah. What could possibly go wrong?"

Again, and again, it's like they don't even hear themselves.

********

"Tim."

"Shh, I'm almost done."

"...Should I ask?"

"Probably not."

And. Okay. Tim is knitting, because he has a "stress thing" and knitting, no matter how horribly done, is somewhat soothing and calming. Also, in the right hands, knitting needles can bring a grown man down better than a batarang.

But still, Tim's knitting. He's knitting on a rooftop overlooking Gotham, who's being quiet tonight for whatever reason. Most people, even the most hardcore of knitters, Tim's sure, don't do these kinds of things.

"I like the pattern."

Tim snorts, amused. "You would." Of course Dick would, Tim's knitting a pair of gloves. Black with a band of blue in the center that runs from wrist to fingertip, and this really isn't helping Dick's already inflated ego, but.

Tim has a "stress thing" and Gotham gets cold in winter and Dick is Dick. It's not like he'll be able to wear them where people who don't know about their night jobs, at least not and say he's strictly adhering to Bruce's rules about that sort of thing, at least. (Dick will anyway, because he's Dick and somehow he gets away with things like that.)

"I don't suppose - "

"If you're good I might make you a scarf to go with it. Maybe."

He can hear the grin in Dick's voice when he answers, "You're the best, Timmy," and presses a soft kiss against his temple. "The absolute best."


End file.
